Pan And Trunks' Surprise
by Annie Bacchi
Summary: Pan and Trunks have just settled down for a blissful, married life. After two quiet years, Pan breaks her news. Rated for language and extreme angst and tear jerking in the final chapters. I wrote this about 2 years ago, so cut me a bit of slack. :-)
1. Guess What?

Pan looked into the mirror with her heart pounding and palms sweaty. Get a hold of yourself Pan!' She thought. You and Trunks have been married for 2 years now. Just go up to your perfect guy and tell him.'  
  
Pan took in a deep breath and went down stairs on that sunny Saturday morning for some breakfast. At least I don't have to cook anymore. I've never seen a more culinary man!' She laughed to herself.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart!" She basically sang as she kissed her husband.  
  
"Good morning Pan. Did you sleep well? I decided to make a bigger breakfast than usual this morning." Trunks scratched his head. "It just seems like there's more than 2 people here. Besides..." Trunks held his stomach, "I'm starved!"  
  
When she heard her husband say these words, Pan had a stabbing feeling in her chest. "Oh...there isn't. I assure you. I stopped stuffing men into my closet years ago." Trunks laughed Pan grinned.  
  
How did she get so lucky? It all started when pan was about 14....eh there's enough time for that later. 'Just do it girl. C'mon! The worlds strongest woman warrior can't say it?'  
  
Pan sat down at the table and sipped her orange juice. Hmm, fresh squeezed' A little voice said in Pan's head.  
  
"Breakfast is served!" With the word served', Trunks plopped a plate of bacon, hash browns, and Pan's all time favorite, Omelette with chunks of sausage and pepperoni in it.  
  
"WOW! This looks great! Thanks hun!" She kissed her husband again and he sat down across the circle table set for two in their small kitchen.  
  
Their house wasn't much. It was small, despite the three levels. The basement was Trunks' workshop with the guest bedroom and the laundry room. The middle level was the small kitchen with the living room and the big screen televison. Trunks and Pan often cuddled up on the couch at night and watched Friends and Seinfeld. And last, the top level, had the only bathroom. To the right of the bathroom, was Pan and Trunks' room, and to the left was another guest bedroom. So what if it was small? It was just fine for the two of them.  
  
Trunks was currently stuffing his face with the omelette when Pan broke the silence.  
  
"Trunks?" She asked for his attention. Trunks looked up with questioning eyes and a little piece of hash brown just under his lip. "I think you should stop eating for a second. I just wanna tell you something, then you can get straight back into eating." Pan bit her lip. This is it. No going back anymore.'  
  
Trunks swallowed, looked up at his wife and sat up straight. He was perfectly attentive. She got up sat on his lap and threw his arms around him.  
  
"Um honey....it's morning...and should this wait until about 7:00?" Trunks was blushing.  
  
"Erm...this isn't about sex Trunks." Pan laughed. "I just have news for you." She took a deep breath and began. "I'm late." She said. "Very late."  
  
"For what?" Trunks asked. "Do you want me to drive you?"  
  
"TRUNKS! It's Saturday! Why would I be late for something?" Pan was getting very frustrated. He's acting like GRANDPA ever since I married him!!!'  
  
"I'm late for my period." Pan said. "  
  
So?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Remember about 2 months ago when we erm... yeah..." Pan blushed.  
  
"What time?" Trunks grinned and Pan couldn't help but to blush. "It doesn't matter." She said still blushing as she jumped out of his arms.  
  
"Trunks..." Her heart was pounding. "I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!!" Trunks' look was one of surprise, terror, and happiness, all mixed into one. After a minute (which to Pan, it seemed like a year), Trunks picked her up and spun her around, like Goku did a lot with Chi Chi.  
  
"Pan this is great! Our baby?! Our first baby?!" Trunks said with happiness.  
  
"Yes!!!" She cried as her face was in a huge grin.  
  
"Oh my god! Pan, this is so wonderful! How sure are you?" Trunks said. "I went to the doctor yesterday. I got an official test done and they said I'm a month and a half into the pregnancy! It's due in November!" Pan was still smiling.  
  
"This is great Pan! Oh my god...I gotta tell Mom and everyone! Do you want to do anything today? Anything at all?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well I wanna tell my side of the family. How about we eat breakfast and then tell our families?" Pan thought aloud. "Then later maybe we can meet back here and go out for dinner."  
  
"Okay! Sounds like a plan! Wow...a baby! OUR very own baby!" Trunks hugged his wife again and then set her in her chair to finish breakfast.  
  
Pan stuffed her face and ran to the door and started to fly. She spotted her parents house and dived down and walked in the door. 


	2. Spread The News

Pan's eyes were lit up as soon as she saw her mom making breakfast for her own husband.  
  
"Pan!" Her mother ran over to her daughter and hugged her. "Is Trunks sick? Is that why your over here? Because he can't cook for you now? Oh Panny are you hungry?"  
  
"Erm...Mom, I'm okay. I ate and Trunks is in tip-top shape. In fact I have news." Pan grinned  
  
That was her mother for you. Always concerned for her. Pan guessed that Videl knew what was coming because she was grinning widely.  
  
"GOHAN!!! GET IN HERE! PAN CAME OVER TO SEE US!" Videl screeched.  
  
Pan could hear panicked footsteps of her fathers. Gohan knew that if he was there soon he'd be hit like Chi Chi did to his father, with the famous frying pan whack.  
  
"Gah! I'm here!" As he skidded into the room and almost fell over. "Pan! You look gorgeous today!"  
  
He hugged his only child. Pan waited until all eyes were on her and everything was silent.  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE GRANDPARENTS!" She screeched, her voice was identical to Videl's when she was excited.  
  
"OH MY GOD! PAN THIS IS SO WONDERFUL!" Videl screamed. She jumped up and down with her daughter. Both of their heads of sleek black hair were messing up terribly. Gohan looked as if he were about to cry.  
  
"I'm so happy for you. I am I swear...but I realized how old I am. It seems like yesterday I met your mom!" Gohan was silent for a second more. "Screw it! This is great! I get another kid to train!"  
  
"We'll have to talk about that Daddy." Pan couldn't control her laughter. The only thing that made her stop was the sudden ki increase. Everyone felt it.  
  
"Oh my god...I forgot...Vegeta...and Trunks...and I'm the grandchild of a saiyjin disgrace....Oh my god am I ever in trouble. Trunks better be okay...Should I go over there and make sure he's okay?" Pan went into a frenzy.  
  
"NO! Stay here! We know that Trunks can hold his own ground. And you being the low down scum of a offspring of a saiyjin disgrace.' No offence.. I think if you showed up everyone would be blow to bits." Gohan said.  
  
Videl nodded her head and Pan sat at the kitchen table at her old seat when she used to live with her parents.  
  
'Wow...I feel so odd...Trunks might be in trouble, and the only thing I can do it make it worse.' She thought. 


	3. Balistic Changes

Trunks entered Capsule Corp. by his usual entrance, the window. Glass was showered all over the floor, like a type of dangerous sharp snow. Both Bulma and Bra looked up from they're reading and Vegeta shouted from the kitchen: "THE BRAT'S HERE!"  
  
Trunks looked a little shocked that his father would actually care enough to announce his arrival in such a manner, even if he was announced as the brat. Trunks ignored it. Bra grinned evilly and winked at Trunks.  
  
"Who are you little boy?" Trunks caught on and grinned using he's best 8 year old voice.  
  
"Is my dad here?"  
  
"Who's your Dad hun?" Bra was trying to keep calm. "Vegeta. You...you must be my sister. I come from the future, and the people there have a terrible illness. I came to warn my dad, because he'll get sick with the disease. Everyone will die unless I give this medication to him." Trunks said innocently.  
  
Bulma's eyes glinted evilly just like Bra's. "VEGETA! You have another son from the future that's here to warn you because if he doesn't give the medication to you, you'll die a sufferable death."  
  
"WHAT?! NOT ANOTHER! I'm gonna Big Bang attack this one!" Vegeta stomped into the room screeching his threat.  
  
"Oh well hello Daddy!" Trunks said still in his 8 year old voice. "Gonna big bang attack me huh?"  
  
Everyone with the exception of Vegeta was cracking up. Bra looked as if her stomach was about to burst open she was laughing so hard.  
  
"No for real Dad. I have better news than another of your sons." Trunks grinned. "Your son isn't coming for another few years anyway." Everyone went into another frenzy of laughter.  
  
"Anyway! Enough of that! I came here to tell you a surprise!" Trunks' cheeks were still bright red from laughter.  
  
Everyone was intently listening. Bra broke the silence as usual.  
  
"What is it?!" "Bra, you're an aunt, and Mom and....erm Dad...you're Grandparents!" Trunks grinned while suspiciously eyeing his father seeing what he'd do. Bulma jumped up and hugged her son tightly and she kissed him. Bra went into a full blown frenzy.  
  
"WAHOO! I get to teach the baby....stuff! Oh that's so cool! Boy or girl?" Bra jumped up and down.  
  
"We don't know." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh this is great! You and Pan are having a baby!" Bulma cheered.  
  
Vegeta looked outraged. Suddenly he turned Super Saiyjin in total rage. Vegeta stepped forward towards Trunks. "It was enough that you had to fall in love with that terrible saiyjin disgrace, let alone marry her. But now, now you're having a child! A CHILD WITH THAT...THAT...QUARTER BREED OF A BRAT!"  
  
Trunks got angry that his wife was being called such things. "Dad! You're such an ass! How much do you want to bet that Pan and her family are rejoicing at such an opportunity?" Trunks looked at the better half of his family.  
  
"That's all I came to tell you. I'm glad that some people understand how exciting this is for us!" Trunks gave one look at his father who was still super saiyjin and flew out the window he entered through. The last words they heard him say when he was flying out the window was: "I can't believe that guy is my father."  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta, and for the first time, Vegeta looked just the slightest bit hurt. 


End file.
